


MARVEL!Bellarke - NatashaxClint VS. ClarkexBellamy

by sweetlunarland



Category: The 100 (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlunarland/pseuds/sweetlunarland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some kids found an old Marvel comic and are very secretive about it whenever Clarke walks past. Curiosity tempted Clarke to sneak out at night and read the comic herself. Inside it she found some writing that said she was Natasha, the Black Widow and Bellamy as Clint, also known as Hawkeye. Her reaction wakes a certain someone up. BellamyxClarke. One-shot. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MARVEL!Bellarke - NatashaxClint VS. ClarkexBellamy

_**Based on this post**_  [(](http://hetastedlikejoy.tumblr.com/post/86670298613/headcanon-one-of-the-campers-find-some-old-comic)[x](http://hetastedlikejoy.tumblr.com/post/86670298613/headcanon-one-of-the-campers-find-some-old-comic)[)](http://hetastedlikejoy.tumblr.com/post/86670298613/headcanon-one-of-the-campers-find-some-old-comic) 

_“Headcanon: one of the campers find some old comic books and a couple of the younger ones start referring to Clarke and Bellamy as Black Widow/Natasha and Hawkeye/Clint” **~ hetastedlikejoy**_ [  
](http://hetastedlikejoy.tumblr.com/)

**_I hope you don’t mind that I altered their personalities and behaviour slightly. I really enjoyed writing this in that way and couldn’t help myself._ **

**Clarke’s PoV:**

Ever since Finn and I gave away the location of our art supply store, I’ve seen the younger kids read some sort of picture book a lot. And they’d often giggle when I walked by or asked them what they were reading. When I asked Jasper what the kids were so possessive over, and he said that I had to read the book myself to understand.

So I managed to sneak out late at night to grab one of the comics. I quickly hid behind someone’s tent when I heard talking nearby and tried to use the fire light to read the text next to the pictures.

It was a comic by a company named Marvel. The colours were so powerful, so bold. No wonder the kids liked them so much. The art style was amazing, too. I enjoyed reading about the adventures of the red-headed spy and the amazingly skilled boyfriend of hers.

But my fascination of the comic soon came to a sudden halt when I noticed some writing on the bottom of the page with two arrows. One pointing to Natasha, the Black Widow and the other to Clint, also known as Hawkeye. I squinted my eyes at the wording underneath, trying to decipher the scribbles under the harsh fire light.

The arrow that pointed to Natasha said “Clarke” and the arrow that pointed to Clint said “Bellamy.”

A weird yelp escaped my throat before I could stop it. I was surprised, and embarrassed at the same time. I frantically looked around, trying to make sure no one heard me or saw me.

How embarrassing. Why would the kids pair Bellamy and I up? I’m nothing like Natasha.. She’s so strong and brave. She knows exactly what to do and doesn’t hesitate.

“What the hell? Clarke, why are you awake?” I heard a very sleepy voice mumble from beside me. I jumped, startled by the person that spoke. When I looked to my left, I noticed Bellamy crawling out of his tent as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was also shirtless..

“Bellamy! What are you doing here? And put on a shirt!”

The dark haired boy looked around then back at me, cocking his eyebrow at me. “This is my tent..” He sat down next to me and tried to see what I was holding in my hand. “I heard your yelp and thought someone needed help, so I didn’t have time to put on a shirt. What are you hiding from me?”

“Nothing, go back to bed.” I mumbled, trying to hide the comic in my jacket so he didn’t see the writing inside.

He leaned forward, snatching the comic out of my hand before I had a chance to react. “Come on, Princess. Show me what you’re reading.” Bellamy smirked, starting to read the page where I had left off on. I covered my face, giving up on trying to get the comic back. He’d steal it away later anyway.

I watched as his face changed from amused to confused, then amused again. “Are you embarrassed, Natasha?” He teased, turning to face me as he handed back the comic. “Or is it that you secretly do like me?”

“You’re annoying.” I muttered, snatching back the comic before standing up and starting to walk away, hearing his laugh echo from behind me.

Smug bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to follow me on tumblr @perfectisforbellarke and fan fiction "Sweet Lunar Land"!


End file.
